Мать Коичи
|Кандзи = 広瀬康一の母親 |Ромадзи = Hirose Kōichi no hahaoya |Пол = Женский |Национальность = Японка |Волосы = Коричневые |Тема = DU |Глаза = Чёрные (Манга) Голубые (Аниме) |Отношения = Коичи Хиросе (сын) Аяна Хиросе (дочь) |Манга = |Манга финал = |Аниме = }} Мать Коичи Хиросе (広瀬康一の母親 Hirose Kōichi no hahaoya) - второстепенный персонаж, показанный в Несокрушимом Алмазе. Она является женой мистера Хиросе, а также матерью Аяны и Коичи. Внешний Вид У миссис Хиросе короткие темные волосы, стилизованные под косую полоску. У нее умеренно густые брови и глаза, похожие на глаза ее сына. Она всегда видна с помадой, а также носит серьги, когда ходит по магазинам. Ее первоначальный наряд состоит из полосатой футболки на пуговицах, юбки и тапочек. Маленькая треугольная брошь в форме сердца находится на передней части ее рубашки под декольте. Отправляясь за покупками, миссис Хиросе несет сумочку и одевает жилет поверх рубашки с длинным рукавом и легких брюк. Характер Echoes Мать Коичи - энергичная женщина. Она жизнерадостна и выглядит дружелюбной по отношению к любому незнакомцу, как показано, когда она позволяет Тамами Кобаяши войти в свой дом, поздравляет Рохана Кишибе и ладит с друзьями Коичи. Она часто ходит в парикмахерскую Salon Glance и зовет сына Ко-чан. Миссис Хиросе может быть слегка доверчивой, поскольку ее обманом заставляют поверить в ложь Тамами. Когда The Lock усиливает свой вес, это приводит ее к желанию покончить жизнь самоубийством, потому что она не может справиться с воспитанием сына, который украл бы деньги и зарезал кого-то. Однако ее вера в сына освобождает ее совесть, потому что она знает, что Коичи никогда не причинит вреда никому. История Echoes Тамами приветствует миссис Хиросе, который рассказывает о том, как он любезно нашел 7 000 иен, которые бросил ее сын, и хотел вернуть его ему. Она впускает его в свой дом, и там они ждут, когда Коичи придет домой из школы. Когда Коичи возвращается, он находит, что Тамами массирует плечи своей матери и восхваляет ее поддельными комплиментами. Тамами утверждает, что, когда Коичи столкнулся с ним на велосипеде, они случайно обменялись кошельками, и что в нём содержалось более 500 000 иен. Тамами добавляет вес своему обвинению, комментируя, что в кошельке, находящемся во владении Коичи, содержится счет за обед, который он провел прошлой ночью, и, к удивлению Коичи и его матери, счет действительно находится в кошельке. Тамами спрашивает мать Коичи, чувствует ли она себя виновной в том, что воспитывает такого проблемного сына, и, несмотря на протест Коичи, у нее на груди появляется Замок. Тамами говорит ей, что он не будет удовлетворен только 500 000 иен и может также взять ипотеку дома, насмехаясь над ней, что это женщина обычно находится дома, которая обычно заботится об этих вещах. Мама Коичи и Аяна выталкиваются из комнаты, в то время как Коичи противостоит Тамами. После громкого крика Тамами она бежит обратно в комнату и обнаруживает, что он истекает кровью с ножом в руке Коичи. Не зная, что Тамами на самом деле порезался, чтобы подставить Коичи, The Lock на груди миссис Хиросе увеличивается в размерах из-за ее чувства вины. Мать Коичи не может нести свою вину и достает нож, готовясь заколоть себя им. Тамами приказывает Коичи в последний раз остановить звук, но он отвечает, что не остановится, а издаст другой звук. Он кричит "Поверь мне!" по направлению к своей матери, запечатлевая звук на нее с Echoes. Звуки заставляют ее понять, что она должна верить своему сыну, и ее вина исчезает. Юкако Ямагиши: Мечты о Cinderella Миссис Хиросе и Аяна ходят по магазинам, когда они натыкаются на Коичи и Рохана. Удивленная знакомством с известным мангакой, она называет его удивительным и просит пойти с ними в универмаг Kameyu. Юкако разочарована тем, что из всех людей, мать Коичи должна была появиться, потому что она надеялась остаться наедине с Коичи. Галерея Манга= Koichi's Mom Massaged By Tamami.png Koichi's Mom Happy To Be Praised.png Hirose Mom Greeting Koichi.png Hirose Family Photo.png Koichi's Mom Shocked.png Koichi and his mom.png Hirose Mom Accuses Tamami Of Lying.png Koichi's Mom Guilty.png Tamami's Lock on Koichi's Mom.png KoichiProtectsMomandSis.png Ayana and Mom's Extreme Guilt.png Koichi's Mom Trembling.png Hirose Mom Wanting to Die.png Hirose Mom About To Commit Suicide.png KoichiMom Echoes.png HiroseMom Freed from Guilt.png AyanaAndMomShopping.png HiroseMom Compliments Rohan.png Hirose Family Shopping with Friends.png KoichiMomShizuka.png |-| Аниме= Koichi Mom Massaged Anime.png Koichi mom says hi Anime.png Hirose Family AV.png Koichi Mom Shocked Anime.png Tamami lying.png Koichi mom feeling guilty anime.png Koichi Mom Lock.png Koichi protects mom and sis anime.png Ayana and Mom Shocked.png The Lock's power on Hiroses.png Koichi mom trembles anime.png Koichi mom wanting to die Anime.png Koichi mom about to commit suicide anime.png Koichi mom Echoes Anime.png SHINJITEKoichiMomAnime.png Koichi mom freed from guilt anime.png Ayana freed anime.png Ep 20 Koichi Mom Shopping.png Ayana and Mom meet Rohan.png Ayana and mom with Koichi's friends.png Yukako mad about Ayana and mom.png HiroseMom Startled.png Навигация Категория:Второстепенные персонажи Категория:Второстепенные союзники Категория:Семья Хиросе